guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
Rate-a-user Favoured: #Nice user boxes, lol so many userboxes, keep it up. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 02:44, 26 February 2007 (CST) #:''can you please sign my talk page, no one has signed it yet *crys* #<3 –Ichigo724 20:29, 1 March 2007 (CST) #the userboxes...o.O --InfestedHydralisk 08:48, 3 March 2007 (CST) # Hurrah! [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) # Heretics forever, vetted Smiting build FTW! --Gimmethegepgun 21:36, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #:I present a userbox, unfortunately it's a little big :/ --Gimmethegepgun 19:15, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #::Hehe, clever. It is a bit big, though. :\ Also the colors need a bit of tweaking. A link that's already been clicked on is purple, and so is the background, so it is slightly hard to read. Good icon choice though. :) (T/ ) 11:31, 18 March 2007 (CDT) # Needs some skill changes, and attributes are all wrong. What's with the... Oh. It's entropy. Nm, just favored. :) NightAngel 01:19, 13 March 2007 (CDT) # Nice page girl wanted to say > nice page man XD its gd to see that some girls are playing guild wars. and i belive you =] Korineczek 13:01, 15 March 2007 (CDT) # Diligent contributor and a welcome vet, but needs to work on keeping a cooler head :) GrammarNazi 18:14, 26 March 2007 (CDT) #Clap clap clap - APPLAUSE! - Standing Ovation! Very Helpful. AmericanVlad 21:52, 26 March 2007 (CDT) #:I am sensing some sarcasm...or maybe it's just me... (T/ ) 01:36, 18 April 2007 (CDT) #::lolol, i read standing ovulation:P —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy']] 13:52, 11 August 2007 (CDT) #Very amusing *muhahaha* Now where is the money you promised for voting? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 01:10, 2 April 2007 (CDT) #Great page, lol. Sirocco 23:54, 8 April 2007 (CDT) #Yay!— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 13:12, 9 April 2007 (CDT) #I like to vote for things without giving reasons. Woot! --50x19px user:Zerris 02:07, 18 April 2007 (CDT) #ZOMG! A INTWRWUB GURL!!! HAZX!!! Thedarkmarine 20:21, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #:What? I don't understand a word you said... (T/ ) 20:24, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #::I'll translate to the best of my abilities. Granted, I MAY be paraphrasing: "A girl on the internet? Holy s--- how is it possible? Oh the horror!" *faints* --Gimmethegepgun 20:27, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #:::Hehe...you're making me blush in RL. Not all of us live on MySpace you know! Besides...User:Lania Elderfire, User:Bexor, User:Honorable Sarah...etc. (T/ ) 20:33, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #:::: Thedarkmarine 22:41, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #:::::Translation: "She Knows I Exist! Gasp!" --50x19px user:Zerris 22:43, 25 April 2007 (CDT) # So many userboxes. Inspiring! =D Thoughtful 20:12, 9 May 2007 (CDT) #Yay, userboxes! Yay, helping me get my signature! Yay, hopefully painting me an icon for my skill! Yay Chaos! The Paintballer (T/ ) #She insulted RA. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 13:33, 7 August 2007 (CDT) #:Woot to that! --Gimmethegepgun 07:57, 8 August 2007 (CDT) #::Hehe ;) (T/ ) 01:50, 9 August 2007 (CDT) #lol, i like your life userbox Entropy ;-)--Talos of Flanders 18:25, 12 August 2007 (CDT) Unfavoured: #How dare you insult Random Arena! [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 23:03, 3 March 2007 (CST) #:RA isn't serious PvP! (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #RA ftw! --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 11:45, 4 March 2007 (CST) #:RA is almost worse than "1v1"! (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #::1 vs 1 ftw!!! XD lol [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:32, 4 April 2007 (CDT) #Heretic! Needs more RA. --Beautiful Gae 18:26, 4 March 2007 (CST) #Bad vetting 16px 15:42, 11 March 2007 (CDT) #:Proven inexperienced player who argues poorly. (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #::Don't worry...everyone knows Jupusto sucks at making builds and hates people for unfavoring his old builds...He even said D.E. gave noobish build comments!— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:27, 5 April 2007 (CDT) #::I own. anyhow check my user page pleeze people who hate me 16px 11:23, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #:::Mmm hmm. I can see that I'm not the only one who doesn't like you. Taken for breaking GW:NPA in build vetting? Tsk, tsk... #Umm, you're mean to me? Jagre 01:27, 21 March 2007 (CDT) #:Odd reason for a Favored vote. (T/ ) 01:33, 21 March 2007 (CDT) #::it was an accident lol. Jagre 01:29, 21 March 2007 (CDT) #STALKER! haha, now your comment looks stupid, Entropy :P -- Nova -- ( ) 20:08, 25 March 2007 (CDT) #:Suck it up. (erm, no it doesn't) (T/ ) 20:10, 25 March 2007 (CDT) #You're awesome, btut his is the best place to quote some user: "Meepmeep, unfavored 'cause I can. -The preceding unsigned comment was added by Cheese Slaya or perhaps Readem #:Pwned! Anon IP ftl (T/ ) 22:04, 19 April 2007 (CDT) #:Btw, that is my friend User:Blastedt you quoted. Pwn't again. (T/ ) 22:17, 19 April 2007 (CDT) #::Actually Entropy, I remember quite clearly saying that. When I didn't have an account, and was signing like dis ~Readem :P [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 15:57, 23 June 2007 (CDT) #:::O rly? I went to the anon's contribs and saw a lot to Cheese Slaya's personal page, I think...or something like that...so I figured it was him. If you say so, though, then I dunno. I suppose by now it is not an IP you use so I guess we will never know, hehe. :) In any case I fixed the tag. (T/ ) 16:08, 23 June 2007 (CDT) #::::"Meepmeep, unfavored cuz I can :P" [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 16:01, 23 June 2007 (CDT) #:::::Lulz, bit late now :) (T/ ) 16:08, 23 June 2007 (CDT) Delete/Ban: #5 day penalty for taking so long to put up character images and forgetting the name of your Ritualist. >< Entropy 22:15, 24 January 2007 (CST) #Has too long of a talk page, "WARNING: This page is 63 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections." -anonymous #Deltete! — Blastedt — 10:11, 4 February 2007 (CST) # Dont like her, *bans* Shadow Of Shinra 11:52, 9 February 2007 (PST) # Needs a lot more userboxes!!!--[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 02:05, 26 February 2007 (CST) # NOT ENOUGH TEMPLATES! :P --Gimmethegepgun 22:20, 26 February 2007 (CST) # Because you won't marry me --Blue.rellik 22:54, 13 September 2007 (CDT) #:I lol'd. (T/ ) 23:06, 13 September 2007 (CDT) Discussion Archive the Sixth. (T/ ) 16:35, 21 July 2007 (CDT) Seven. (T/ ) 15:34, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :You're really chewing through these things :/ --Gimmethegepgun 22:44, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::You'll end up like Blastedt, but instead of userboxes, you're collecting Archives. PvEreanor 01:05, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :::No, to be like Blastedt, she'd need to just archive for the sake of archiving. Maybe if each individual comment had its own archive... :P --Wizardboy777 17:53, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Hehe. I wanna be archived! :) Blastedt is just insane with userboxes. Hehe. If you wanna be like Blastedt, you got around 300 more archives to go! The Paintballer (T/ ) Well, if I archive a lot, then it must be because I get a lot of folks like you who post on my Talk page :P Not that I mind or anything...I mean, think of how dull Wiki would be without Talkpages. (T/ ) 01:50, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Don't worry, we don't deny it. (Mine) (Gimmethegepgun's original) PvEreanor 09:41, 9 August 2007 (CDT) LAME! I can't find a link to your LAME tag =(. You need to add it!--Gigathrash 00:40, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :User:Entropy/templates/lame (hah I finally got it memorized, got it right on first try without looking!) --Gimmethegepgun 01:40, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::Erm, you mean like a link on my userpage itself? There should already be a link there to "My Templates", and from that you can get to the LAME template. I did not realize it was that popular/infamous o_O Oh well, it could not hurt, thank you for the suggestion. Though it's mostly people other than myself who run the LAME enterprise nowadays :) (T/ ) 01:50, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::Like me :P --Gimmethegepgun 01:50, 9 August 2007 (CDT) shit! why have you got more on your talkpage than me? !!@!#$#%%& ) 4 —[[User:ShadyGuy|'''Shady'Guy']] 06:16, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :Huh? --Gimmethegepgun 09:06, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::Well, I think it's because she's a girl, she's fun and smart, and she doesn't use a different emoticon in her signature every week, like that Sigm@ guy, you probably know him. PvEreanor 09:48, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::Is she hot? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy']] 13:50, 11 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I have standards. Cybering is for losers anyways. >.> (T/ ) 13:53, 11 August 2007 (CDT) :::And doesn't have this giant-beer-collage...thing on her userpage :P --Gimmethegepgun 10:44, 9 August 2007 (CDT) This user plays PvBeer? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy']] 13:50, 11 August 2007 (CDT) :I hope it's at least non-American beer you mean. American beer = sux. (T/ ) 13:53, 11 August 2007 (CDT) ::What about Sam Adam's? It's so good it's classified as an import beer even though it's from Boston :P --Gimmethegepgun 13:54, 11 August 2007 (CDT) I usually drink Heineken, but German beer is teh pr0. and since when do girls drink beer? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy']] 13:57, 11 August 2007 (CDT) :Not saying I do, but that doesn't mean I don't know anything about it...Heineken or just about anything else from Europe > Sam Adams and other "American" beers. Americans like their alcoholic beverages weak and *gasp* cold! (T/ ) 13:59, 11 August 2007 (CDT) ::how much per cent alcohol american beer contains?—[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy']] 14:03, 11 August 2007 (CDT) ::Ah, I finally found it: The property of ones :D --Gimmethegepgun 14:06, 11 August 2007 (CDT) :::I only drink a chilean beer made under traditional german standarts. If it's not that one, I just don't drink beer. PvEreanor 02:02, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I can't believe that no one has mentioned SF yet. I still have an extra piece of ice in my inventory xD--Gigathrash 22:33, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Huh, what does that have to do with anything? You mean the quest Cold One? ...anyways You can't expect these younger folks to remember the glory days of Sorrow's Furnace. Its time is past, what with DoA and other, higher challenges out there. I'm probably still one of the last folks who thinks it is the best and funnest place in GW overall, and still goes questing there for fun... (T/ ) 22:46, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Yah, I think I've finished all the quests about 3 times with Hench+Heroes. I got ONE Green :( And It was Flint's Wand too...--Gigathrash 22:56, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::I did all the quests on most of my chars, sometimes repeated them, and that was back in the days of only Henchmen. Doing it again with Heroes is a bit too easy, but still fun. And, I got Bortak's Bone Cesta. I sold it for 65k. :D I have also gotten two Vokur's Staff... (T/ ) 22:58, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Nice. I guess this explains why I got Unlucky,(I did NOT get charmed ><) playing 9 rings...--Gigathrash 22:59, 12 August 2007 (CDT) Your new build It's screaming for Expert Focus, but looks nice. Take a look at mine (no Rez, of course): Also found at PvX as R/E Fiery Glass Shooter :We'll miss you :( PvEreanor 08:39, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::Don't see why you're using Vampirism, I'd use a Conjure or FW instead --Gimmethegepgun 09:09, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::Well, since she's not using multi-shots, Vampirism adds more damage than FW. PvEreanor 10:38, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :::Lack of survivability, considering you've got two attack skills that are half range, and it's almost solely focused on offense (something a Ranger isn't too good at). Good things are the dual interrupts no Ranger should go without, Concussion Shot seems kind of pricey, though high Expertise would negate it. Needling Shot seems out of place, considering Point-Blank and Zojun's should outpower it considerably at the expense of energy. Oh, and lastly WTB attribute point spending. At a glance, Expertise doesn't look like enough energy management for this build. Depends on equipment too, I guess. --Kale Ironfist 21:55, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Ugh... where did Vampirism come from? and todays most random skill use goes to... =) 15:48, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Bleh, I must have been partially blind. Point-Blank/Zojun's is 5 now? There goes my energy cost argument. --Kale Ironfist 22:13, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Expert Focus is another prep, and then you can't use Glass Arrows? Vampirism is a filler skill, usually that would be a rez or something. However, it is a nice general skill in any of the high-end PvE areas (not Elite missions though), heals you a bit and does lifesteal, serves as a distraction or a trap, draws enemy fire for a few seconds, recharges resonably quick, costs reduced by Expertise...etc. Also, I take Gaze of Fury sometimes, so R/E with Conjures would not like that. Conjures also have problems - needs attribute investments to make any noticable difference, long recharge, no cover enchant so maybe stripped. Also there is no "Conjure Earth" and my favorite PvE shortbow is Ebon. Basically I'm saying, Conjures are a bit too limiting for me. As to Multi-Shots - well, when you are against high AL foes, I've found that multishots are pretty sux for damage. Point Blank Shot and Zojun's Shot punch through just about anything quick with about +50 bonus damage on Glass Arrows. Multi-shots rely on your Bow hitting high or crits, and that is a gamble. Min bow damage is 6, +19 under Glass and 15^50 and +20% Customized, but high AL reduces your ~35 damage to like 10 or something. And remember, both Dual and Triple Shot have innate reduced damage anyways. I also don't have Triple Shot cuz I don't do FFF. Dual Shot and Forked Shot also have problems - cost 10 Energy so not so spammable, Dual has long recharge, Forked condition can be hard to meet in many places. Especially when you have a Prot monk with you... "Lack of Survivability" Eh, lolz? You've got frontliners to engage the enemy, Rangers have the best Elemental AL, and 70 isn't too bad anyways if you aren't ''tanking (which you're not). You would be surprised how the AI reacts to half-range archers - I still get ignored in place of the party's casters or tanks. Moreover my Ranger has just Druid's Armor, which is the lowest AL you could get as a Ranger other than Survivor or whatever...and yet, I still have never really been hit much. Whether it is Margonites, Torment Demons, Shiro Tagachi, Shiro'ken, or Titans, I have found my survivability to be just fine. I never carry a rez and almost never have self-heal anyways so yeah. I've beaten Nightfall and Factions with this build, at least anything past Lorelle Jade Cutter, and I have not died once. Except for a few cases where I would have died regardless of build... Rangers aren't too good at pure offense, that is true Kale. However, I'm lazy and Beastmaster is too much button-mashing for me...Barraging is totally boring...Trapping is a lot of trouble with just Heroes and Henchmen...and Touchers are also labor intensive. I am one of those Ranger who likes Burning Arrow and stuff for pure +damage killing power...since I'm too lazy to run PS+CG or Magebane Shot. Anyway, yeah, you can have the point there. "I am not fulfilling my role in the party as a Ranger." Concussion Shot is pricey, I'll also agree to that. I did not have time to put up the whole Build page that I made for this one, on that I mention that you have several options for Concussion replacement, such as the ever-useful Lightbringer's Gaze or perhaps Whirling Defense for "survivability" should you ever need it...On the other hand, since you're already at such close range, you aren't likely to miss with Concussion if you know what you're doing (and I do). Also, if you can afford to do Daze, the enemy probably used lots of long-casting spells so you can recoup Energy by just shooting them normally. If you can't waste a Concussion the enemy probably used fast-casting spells in which case you just Dshot and Savage Shot and hope it hits. Concussion is utility should you need it... Needling Shot fits quite well tbh. Things get to half health pretty quick, and once they do, bam! You keep smacking them with 27+19=46 damage shots very quick. It is a great way to finish off foes. Since it has instant recharge and one-second activation, you actually end up attacking faster and getting higher DPS than if you continued to use Point Blank Shot and Zojun's Shot under 50%. Also, the "flies faster than normal" part is very nice, since you can even pound fleeing/kiting foes under 50%. Chasing a fleeing foe to use Point Blank is no fun. Finally, in some circumstances Needling spam is much better. For example Call to the Torment, Needling does like 95 damage/second, works great to take 'em out fast. Or against Shiro's Battle Scars. I'd rather DPS during that than punching spike damage. Shiro with 100+ Life Stealing is not fun. 46 life steal is more manageable. WTB attribute spending? Yeah, you should have seen, everything costs 5 energy. If you just spam Point Blank and Zojun's, you actually end up gaining Energy from natural +3 Energy regeneration. This is really nice, since it means you're nearly always at full Energy and tacking on Savage Shot often doesn't deplete you too much. This gives the build endurance, or rather, it can keep up continued offense for a long time without much worries. Even with Needling Shot, it takes a LOT of shots before you run into Energy worries. And if I ever used a Zealous bow...well. Also remember I have Druid's armor, so about 33 max energy there. Oh and to whoever mentioned Favorable Winds - 60 second recharge ftl, easily killed Spirit ftl...and, FW ftl against enemy archers, like Naga Archer (bleh). FW should only be used in teams of multiple archers, in places where foes aren't likely to take advantage of it...in other words, Bad General Skill. Vampirism > FW for my build. Anyways, this build got me through a great number of fairly difficult PvE places, and so I'm sticking by it. Even if it does have some problems. (T/ ) 21:42, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :Hehe, yeah, I didn't notice Point-Blank/Zojun's was 5 until I saw in Margrids skill inventory window it wasn't the 10 I was expecting it to be. I skip over professions I don't play much in skill updates, so heh. The buff in damage is nice though. At least I know what I'll be doing with my Ranger when I get bored practicing interrupts (bad wireless connection ftl). --Kale Ironfist 00:00, 21 August 2007 (CDT) :: XD I think you can borrow this as I borrowed this from you. This applies too PvEreanor 10:00, 21 August 2007 (CDT) You've been acting stranger then usual lately..... Drugz? The Hobo 18:24, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :Explain moar plx. (T/ ) 21:42, 20 August 2007 (CDT) ::xplane? lol no. The Hobo 22:53, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :::Get off my talkpage then, you're only making me Archive it faster >.> Besides, we all know it's only Rainith who abuses drugz. (T/ ) 22:55, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Entropy the song by bad religion is great =D —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090 ( ). 19:31, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :Oh noes, now I will have my own "Trivia" section on my userpage! :( (T/ ) 21:42, 20 August 2007 (CDT) New Skills Lol, is your goal to say your oppinion on all new skills b4 midnight or somthin?-- (T) 22:27, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :I already have opinions on like 20 of them so I might as well comment on the rest...did you have something else in mind for me to be doing though? (T/ ) 22:28, 20 August 2007 (CDT) ::No, i just found it humorous, that every couple of seconds i click on Recent Changes, I see another new skill's talk page being listed with Entropy next to it every time.-- (T) 22:34, 20 August 2007 (CDT) エントロピの嘘つき! (Entropy is a liar!) You said you'd be back on the 22nd, but it's only the 21st/20th (depending on where you are in the world, whoever's reading this). Oh well, welcome back! --Kale Ironfist 00:00, 21 August 2007 (CDT) :Well, thankyou for reminding me to remove the notice...The original plan was to come back on the 22nd, but like Dunkoro says..."You know what I always say about having a plan? Well, when the situation changes, get a new plan." Or something like that. (T/ ) 00:06, 21 August 2007 (CDT) I will crush you! Crush you to goo! Always love the ogres saying that in BG. Anyways, here is The Deep build to be read at your leisure. Steel Wall Deep Group. Have fun dissecting it. --Kale Ironfist 00:17, 21 August 2007 (CDT) Your Featured Build Needs serious work >.> For one, including Vampirism in it means that it is a PvE-only build. Therefore, as the aim is PvE.... I would personally use a differend build... Being the build that I myself use. xD Then again, YOU wouldn't use it since you carry no resurrection skills in PvE... However, I may as well say what I use instead ^^;. Broad Head Arrow - Savage Shot - Throw Dirt - Lightning Reflexes - Optional - Mend body and soul - Vampirism - Flesh of my flesh. (I personally carry Winter as the optional slot, so I can restrict all elemental damage to a single type, and wear Frostbound Armor.) ^^ I've used it to vanquish 25/33 of Cantha, and it hasn't failed me yet. 76.175.146.10 01:29, 23 August 2007 (CDT) /Disagree. I never PvP, and my build got me through all of PvE flawlessly ever since I got Glass Arrows capped...comparable to your Vanquishing record. BHA is a very conditional elite, next to useless in all of Prophecies and only somewhat useful for the harder areas of Cantha and Elona. Throw Dirt is very meh, you're relying on melee enemies to advance to the backrow when you could just kill them instead. Lightning Reflexes on your build, meh, useless except for defense since you have no real attack skills that benefit from it. Winter + Frostbound is rather niche, since Ranger already has huge Elemental armor and that +10 from Frostbound makes negligible difference for a wasted skillslot. You should really consider using Dshot instead. Also I'm not sure why you use Mend Body and Soul...unless you usually carry another Rit or Ranger on your team, that spell becomes useless once Vampirism and/or Winter go down. And that happens pretty quick in most places. Besides that, Ranger's job isn't to heal other partymembers, and self-condition-removal is much easier with Antidote Signet or perhaps Mending Touch. Other party members should probably be relying on the Monks or Rits for condition removal. (T/ ) 01:39, 23 August 2007 (CDT) /Agree. Just used your build trough the entire Sneak Peek Weekend, and it rocks. My multi-shooter still spikes better, but this is great for fast-paced play, less time preparing helps. And you were totally right about AI reaction, I'm pretty sure I got attacked more often as a backliner. Good work. PvEreanor 09:27, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Calm down o_O I have to say, Entropy, I'm disappointed in you. This is not exactly what I would call mature. You violated GW:NPA more than the two of them did combined. Try to control yourself next time. Keep things civil. --Wizardboy777 17:32, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :wow, bad day? PvEreanor 21:11, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::Violators of Wiki policy make me mad. And I've got a flash point temper, unlike Chronic Bad Attitude like some posters. But whatever, you people have too high expectations of me... (T/ ) 11:16, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Lawl Just random :P I donno why it came to mind, but it reminded me of you and your tolerance of flamers :PMg 09:34, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :"Story not found. You have selected an invalid story." I think your link is wrong :P --Wizardboy777 15:20, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::Darn, ill see if i can fix it,but the article was a local news story "Guy enters hospital, Entropy Happens" so first looking at it i figured it was entropy's birthday but some guy went in and when they searched him he had drugs an stuff :P... i still dont know why i put it up, im just bored before football practice. Mg 17:40, 4 September 2007 (CDT)The link is being a pain in the ass lmao... just copy and paste this adress ->> http://www.sootoday.com/content/news/full_story.asp?StoryNumber=26924... worked for me. HELP!!! I've been redoing my user page and its far from perfect could u pls help me? Cardsharp 08:08, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :More info plz, I can't help you if I don't know what the problem is or how you want it to look... (T/ ) 17:51, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Blood Drinker thinking of this, it is related in inflicting condition on yourself... i don't care. - Y0_ich_halt 20:46, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :There are lots of skills that do self-inflict conditions, so I don't see how that one in particular should be listed...Bleeding and Bleeding, Necro and Necro, yeah...Elite Mesmer Touch-range Blind on both you and the Foe, no. Sure, damage != lifesteal, but they are more close than SoM. Although really, with the "above 50%" thing, it is quite unique skill. Though I guess SoA's sac is comparable to that. I dunno. (T/ ) 20:49, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Rollerbeetle MTG I made three, choose your favorite.--Gigathrash 15:29, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :I really like the Image on the second one but the Quote on the First. I'd have to pick the first probably :) (T/ ) 15:30, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::I'll morph em toghether, also all of the ones I have made can be found here:User:Gigathrash/MTG Cards.--Gigathrash 15:40, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::Thanks so much :) If there's anything I can make for you, like a special Skill icon or whatever, just ask. (T/ ) 15:44, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :That is totally perfect. It's an imba card, sure, but fun anyways. And it completely reflects how Spectral works in GW too: if you're Uninfused, you're pretty much dead always. :) (T/ ) 15:57, 9 September 2007 (CDT) The text is tiny, it has a long effect.--Gigathrash 16:02, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :It's still totally 1337. Oh, and it wasn't necessary to put my name on it, but thanks a lot anyways :) If you don't mind me just keep doing ideas then that is what I can do...I have plenty more... (T/ ) 16:03, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::Just post any ideas on my talk page, I'll make 'em into a card as soon as I see them.--Gigathrash 16:06, 9 September 2007 (CDT) I like how Ruri and Undead Ruri turned out, its too bad that I couldn't get a better pic for ToA.--Gigathrash 16:45, 9 September 2007 (CDT) That card would make Rurik himself proud, nice job :) ToA has its own pic when you click on Map Travel to the Outpost doesn't it? Also I'm a bit confused on the Cumulative: you pay 2 Mana + an additional 1 Mana for each turn it's in play? Wouldn't it thus become more and more useless as time goes on? Meh, I guess you are the expert though, haven't done Magic for a really long time, dunno all the new rules and meta and stuff :) (T/ ) 20:50, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :I should grab a new pic for ToA, and Usually Cumulative upkeep adds an extra benefit when the card is destroyed by it's own effect. In this case for ToA it would probably be When this card is destroyed remove all creatures from the game (Being kicked out of the UW), or did you mean Echo? Which is where it keeps a steady cost.--Gigathrash 22:29, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::I was thinking Echo, I guess, because of the need for Favor of the Gods. Otherwise, it becomes a "useless" outpost, except for Rotscale runs. For a Cumulative effect, I would do: When ToA is destroyed, put X 1/1 Avatar Tokens into play, where X is the number of turns you paid Upkeep, max 6. (One for each color, one Gold/Colorless for Kormir who has no specific affinity) (T/ ) 22:34, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :Ah, that's a pretty picture you got. There's always multiple versions of the same card so that's fine as is :P Like the good ole Breath of Fire card (or similar name), which was: "1 Red. Enchanted creature gets +1/0." and from the nonspecific wording you could put as many +1 as you wanted. Was pretty leet :) (T/ ) 22:54, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :O.o Why did you revert it?--Gigathrash 23:03, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::Oops I accidentally hit the "Rev" button, sorry bout that if it did something (curiosity killed the Charr). That looks pretty cool, though I remember the Rez Orbs in Unwaking Waters looked different... (T/ ) 23:04, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::I forgot to add your name at the bottom the first time, but yet that's because the thing pictured is an ancient weapon, while the actual res orbs are blue. They use the same skin though.--Gigathrash 23:06, 9 September 2007 (CDT) These are great! Graphics came out pretty good too. And I like how you put "Henchway" for the author of the Hari Kari Ritual card :D Thanks much, and again, if I can ever do anything for you... :) (T/ ) 22:10, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :If you're wondering why took a day to complete, its because I had to go to sleep, stupid school nights.--Gigathrash 22:16, 10 September 2007 (CDT) ::Rurik says "Sleep is for the weak!" or something like that. I do school also, so I hear ya brother :) (T/ ) 23:12, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Wichlist I have marksmanship +1(19%) if u want it. PvEreanor 01:06, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :Nah, I already have a +1/19%, which is why I want a 20%. That way it'll be a perfect req9 max damage Sundering Hornbow of Marksmanship, 15^50. That is the single strongest one-shot weapon you can get on a crit with AP buffs, I think. Yes, call me a perfectionist, but there is no Green Hornbow with both Sundering and Marksmanship. Otherwise, I wouldn't be asking :) (T/ ) 22:10, 10 September 2007 (CDT) ::OK, anyway, I also have a +20% vs Undead, it's on one of my own bows, but, for the right price, sacrifices can be made for the right girl... PvEreanor 23:07, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :::Perfect Salvage Kit much? I'll let you think about a suitable price for awhile, since I can't get in-game for (Indefinite) period of time...I have up to 50k in hard cash and a number of other things you might be interested to trade for, so let me know. (T/ ) 23:12, 11 September 2007 (CDT) ::Alright, it's not that big a sacrifice, as you said, there are Perfect SK, but even more, it's on an undyed Darksteel Longbow, so I can't lose. Now, back to the dishonest charming style...I guess knowing your IGN is enough reward. PvEreanor 23:18, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :::Dear me, is my Characters page really that hard to find from the main userpage? I should redo my layout some day... :S (T/ ) 23:26, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :Compare it with the common character display, mine is much like it, the typical huge colored table with pics, u can't miss it. Altough, I must acknowledge that your Userpage is very original, actually, it's much more like a little community site than a userpage. PvEreanor 23:35, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Wkiki class ppl Hey am I now ShadyGuy-> guy with shiny signature? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 14:32, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :It's anoying to look at. Hurts my eyes o.O PvEreanor 17:34, 10 September 2007 (CDT) ::If you want annoying, check out my latest comment on ShadyGuys user page :p-- (Talk) ( ) 17:47, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :::I thought I already changed that, but yeah I guess you are. Maybe you are Drunkard also. (T/ ) 22:10, 10 September 2007 (CDT) WTF? Don't ask why I chose to rant on ''your talk page, but I'M PISSED! I bought an extra character slot some time ago, maybe 3 months or so, and when I bought GW:EN, it was gone! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?? Anet fucking scammed me outa my money. Ok, sorry about that.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:14, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :Ha ha! submit a bug report or whatever it's called, ANET will fix it right up.--Gigathrash 22:01, 10 September 2007 (CDT) ::How do ya do tht?-- (Talk) ( ) 22:04, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :::I did it once when it randomly disabled my access to NF, but I forgotted. D:--Gigathrash 22:06, 10 September 2007 (CDT) ::::lol, thanks for the help<~~sarcasm-- (Talk) ( ) :::::There's a link on the GW site, something under Support for "Filing a Ticket" or such. Oh, and you're welcome to rant on my talkpage as much as you want... :S (T/ ) 22:10, 10 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::http://help.plaync.com/cgi-bin/plaync.cfg/php/enduser/ask.php I found it :D--Gigathrash 22:09, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::Tyvm<~~not sarcasm-- (Talk) ( ) 22:12, 10 September 2007 (CDT) And now for something completely different. Do you like my new siggy pic?-- 22:44, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :Absolutely unreadable with that microscope print. Otherwise...meh, could have better proportions. Took me a minute to see it was a "G", and I would not know it was you had I not seen in in RC. But, nice try :) (T/ ) 22:56, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :: ;P Bleh paint ftl.-- 22:58, 11 September 2007 (CDT) ::Hope you're not into graphic design... PvEreanor 23:02, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :::I'm not that insane YET.-- 23:03, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :Good, cuz your sense of proportion is a bit off. Like Asuran weapon crafters... PvEreanor 23:10, 11 September 2007 (CDT) ::I'd make you a better sig but I only do icons. :) (T/ ) 23:12, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Possible a step backwards...-- 23:17, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Lawl Hi there, I hafta do like something for school, and I need some names of games where (extremely) violence is exposed, like manhunt and manhunt 2, do you know some other games? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 10:47, 12 September 2007 (CDT) :Diablo II, after a battle between you and about 20 monsters, there's a huuuge pile of blood, bones, organs and such. and loot (happened to see this at RC :P ) --84.24.206.123 11:06, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::Soz, I don't do violent games really...better ask a guy for that :) (T/ ) 17:18, 12 September 2007 (CDT) :::Just pull out God of War and call it a day. First boss is probably enough --Gimmethegepgun 22:14, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Hey, what happened? I'd only just noticed a day or two ago I was on your list of "Class A Wiki Users", and was enjoying the accolade, when all of a sudden ALL your lists are gone! :O Arshay Duskbrow 01:39, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :Many have already fled GWiki, and those that haven't are dying off slowly...there are only a few of us "hard-core" people left that will stay with GWiki to the end. GuildWiki has been critically wounded at the lowest and highest levels if you haven't noticed and we have been bleeding off for a long time, from as long ago as GWW was up...I don't feel it is either appropriate or accurate any more to list Admins/Sysops (because of resignations and because no one with system priviledges has updated that list in a long time) or Class A Wiki Users (because they are not really here anymore). Now, I realize this was something of a sweeping decision and many of those affected may not have actually fit the category. But, for now, I think that is what must be done. Until we reach some semblence of balance again, even be it a straight downward sloping line, I can't in good conscience or honestly publish such a list. Once we recover from: Wikia move, Gravewit leaving, Tanaric leaving, Barek leaving, 84-175 leaving...well. We'll see then. (T/ ) 19:21, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ::To be honest, no, I haven't noticed, and I think everyone is overrreacting. I look at Recent Changes and I see the same thing I've always seen: People fleshing out articles, discussing interesting things about the game, talking about their own experiences, etc...I really don't see any "critical wounds"... Arshay Duskbrow 21:10, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :::They are new people, though, and lots of anons. Back in the good days I would see people like Skuld, Auron, Defiant Elements (miss him ;_;), Ichigo, etc. doing those sorts of things. You can say that this is just a "changing of the guard", a cycle, but the fact of the matter is that we really have lost a lot of our best editors, for one reason or another. Wikia move didn't help this at all. (T/ ) 21:16, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Pfft wounded? some of the bigwigs may be getitng involved and going about whatever but the userbase has ignored conflicts(build scandal for one) before and I am sure will again. Guidlwiki will go on. --Alari 21:19, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Take heart. Although all may seem to be frozen soil now, it's really just nature's renewal at work. A fertile season will come again. ^_^ Arshay Duskbrow 21:24, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::Um, Barak, Tanaric, 84-175, and others were more than just "bigwigs". And the userbase did not "ignore" the "build scandal". GW:PNB, GuildWiki:Builds wipe, etc...many solutions were proposed, they gridlocked, we got nowhere and eventually we had to scrap the whole thing. The userbase killed the Builds section and then complained afterwards about it. And in case you didn't notice, we lost a ''great deal of editors after the Builds wipe, editors who came here mostly because of the Builds section. What do you think PvXBuilds is? It's a refugee camp founded by people like Defiant Elements who got fed up with GWiki over this very "scandal". If you want to call that "ignoring" then be my guest, but I see it as just another of the many enormous wounds GWiki has suffered and that have been contributing to its demise. We certainly did live through that, yes, but you would have to be blind to say it didn't cost us greatly too. ::::::Arshay: When GW2 comes out, we're dead, and you know it. Our time here is limited, just like it will be for Guild Wars 1 itself, and even if you can't see it now the inherent decay in the system will definitely show itself in the coming days and weeks. (T/ ) 21:26, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::All this negative talk is making me want to bust out my book-on-tape of The Raven. I too feel that the wiki is in decay. My only solace is that Wikia will eventually regret purchasing this wiki. :) Yes I am a very vengeful person. --Macros 21:31, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::I hate to be such a negative person, but the truth can be blunt sometimes. Just like Rapta, another valued editor who we lost. And for the record, I am one of the very few people who did this, and I am sorry for all of you who have no choice in the matter anymore. So you see, users like myself have a particular reason to be upset here: we haven't yet released our edits to anyone and it's a real moral agony to know that in the end of the day it doesn't matter anyways, if Gravewit can get away with selling the site and all that. (T/ ) 21:40, 13 September 2007 (CDT) (Reset) Yes, once GW2 comes out, this will all be swept away. But we knew that. Did anyone honestly think either this community, or Guild Wars period, was going to last forever? The sound of the Gion temple bells echoes the impermanence of all things. The color of the Teak tree flowers reveals the truth that the prosperous must decline. The proud do not endure, they are like a dream on a spring night; the mighty fall at last, they are as dust before the wind. Nothing lasts, let alone online games and their communities. Enjoy it while it's here, and when it passes, as all things must, start again and build a new world. Or don't. I may not get GW2, based on the things I'm hearing. But I'll always have good memories of GW, come what may. Arshay Duskbrow 22:02, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :Let me just point out that outrage among many of the user base did not come until the build wipe became extremely public close to the date. Many were unaware until certain users began to announce it and then later the message on build pages. :And no the wiki was not hurt. We still are strong, what data(other then builds) were lost because of that conflict? We are still the best source on the net and GW:EN articles prove we are as strong as ever. I'm sure many of the user base will start outraging sooner or later. But it will go by quietly for awhile. And barring something happening to the wikia server situation we will keep going. With new people replacing the people that got pissed and left. Screw the cynics and leavers. Out with the old unwilling and in with the new willing contributers. :Also, just because data additions have reaches a end doesn't mean the wiki will not be used. People will still need reference and the game will live long after GW2 come out. Then thoose loyal contributers wtth the new game will move to the new wiki while still checking this and life will go on. :I am not usually a very optimistic person. But I'll be damned if people say the wiki is doomed and scaring others away while I can show the bright side. :The bottom line: Unless servers get shut down cause of the situation then the wiki shall go on as always, just with different faces filling the same rolls. :Shit, I wrote a lot more then I had planned...--Alari 22:08, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ::I wasn't arguing about that specifically, but that is a good way to put it. Even Skuld and Karlos would have to agree with you, that even though GWiki is really going down the tubes atm (from their eyes) they will always have fond memories of its good times too. ::Guild Wars itself I am not worried about as much, since there are way too many hardcore players for it to ever permanently be crippled; if ANet keeps the servers open, people will come. I for one will be pleased to see less crowding in LA and stuff, and less trade spam too. And, ppl will still be grinding for the Hall of Monuments I am guessing :) ::Alari: sorry but I can't help but disagree with almost everything you said. (T/ ) 22:11, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :::You are a die hard cynic apparently, I wouldn't expect you to agree with a optimist. I just want you to know the other point of view if your gonna insist on pushing yours.--Alari 22:16, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ::::I am not "pushing" my views on anyone, and I am not a "die-hard cynic" (I haven't called you "ignorant" or "apathetic" yet, have I?). Many editors agree with my stance, just as many agree with yours. Only time will tell who's right. (T/ ) 22:22, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :::::I worded that wrong, people with opinions like yours are pushing it, but from the posts where you claimed a grim future for guildwiki I was under that impression. :::::And from all observations, you are indeed a die hard cynic when it comes to this issue, I'm just stating the facts as I see them. :::::I never claimed you insulted me... I claimed you have a opposing viewpoint that I would counter. I disagree with your assessment of the future of guidlwiki, that is all. --Alari 22:32, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::Erm..."people with opinions like yours are pushing it"? In any case, "I'm just stating the facts as I see them", to quote you again. And, "I disagree with your assessment of the future of" GuildWiki. (T/ ) 22:34, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::Well then, unless you want to actually try to support your views rather then attacking the way I posted my comments then I have nothing more to say, I believe you are wrong, and the fact you wont reply to my reasoning makes me think I may be right, Good day.--Alari 22:39, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Are you daft? I stated my reasoning and supported my views as best I could above. I fail to see you following suit, to be honest. I believe you are wrong, and the fact that you feel the need to drag on this pointless argument by claiming the moral high road is curious. Good day. (T/ ) 22:42, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Ok what? Curious? I simply challenged your explanation and in return you assaulted the way I posted mine. I don't understand where I am taking the moral highroad, if you aren't going to help me understand your reasoning more there is no point, the only reason I am still posting is because I feel the need to clarify this to you. --Alari 22:46, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::"the only reason I am still posting is because I feel the need to clarify this to you." Then please stop spamming my talkpage. (T/ ) 22:50, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::What arrogance, you completely read around the point.... You have the right to delete my "spam" on your own userpage. ::::::::::::Hypocrisy burns, don't it? I wouldn't be surprised if you asked me how I sleep at night next. (T/ ) 23:06, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::::No one left Entropy. Skuld is busy ;), Auron has School, and so does DE. Besides, if you ever want to talk to any of us, we are all at PvX. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 15:18, 15 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::::Barek, 84-175, Tanaric all resigned admin/sysop status. I call that leaving. DE is not at this Wiki anymore. I call that leaving. Auron I don't recall saying anything about...and Skuld? Well if I had a userbox on my page that said "fuck gravewit, this user is outta here", then I would consider myself left. I dunno what you make of that... Anyways. PvX is not GWiki. (T/ ) 23:43, 15 September 2007 (CDT) Sandbox Fan Fiction Thank for taking some interest in my fan fiction guild I’m working on. I just thought I would mention that I have it backed-up on a notepad doc. Not going to submit till I get most of it done. Let you know when I get around to it. --- King Of Yuri :That's always a good thing :) (T/ ) 23:06, 13 September 2007 (CDT) http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Atrophy&diff=1017834&oldid=1016963 ^^ Ty. - Krowman (talk • ) 00:25, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :Welcome... (T/ ) 23:43, 15 September 2007 (CDT) Wishlist If only you had been earlier, I had a +20% Pruning staff upgrade... —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 11:44, 15 September 2007 (CDT) :Oh well, Plant enemies generally aren't the hardest of the hard...but yeah, any sort of Slaying is good. Most of the suffix upgrades are defensive in nature, so, a Slaying mod is the only way to get a fully offensive weapon. (T/ ) 23:43, 15 September 2007 (CDT) Re: User_talk:Barek#User_talk:67.35.153.187 Just an FYI, I saw your post where you said "Barek did his duties - he is an GW:ADMIN and so it's his job to write these sorts of polite warnings whenever he does reverts and such" ... I had resigned my sysop status two days prior to your post (see Tanaric's talk page). My comment to the user was as a regular user pointing out the policy to another user who had broken the policy. If it had continued, a current admin would have needed to have been contacted. --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:56, 15 September 2007 (CDT) :Nevermind ... I see from one of the sections above that you already learned this at some point after posting to my talk page. --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:03, 15 September 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah... >.> (T/ ) 23:43, 15 September 2007 (CDT) Staffs vs. staves Staffs is not only correct for the plural (esp. of pole-like instruments), but it also has a longer history seeing how "staff" comes from OE where the bilabial fricative was never voiced. Dictionary.com cite. It is a common hypercorrection to regard staves as the only correct spelling. 193.52.24.125 00:43, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :We aren't Dictionary.com and I am following the information in the Staff article, as well as what I've been taught in any English class I've ever had (it might also be listed in the "Common Misspellings" wiki corrections department)...but I digress that you seem to know your stuff. If you'd like to correct the Staff article, and if the community agrees, then we can allow both. The great boon and the great problem with Wikis is that everything must be consistent and cross-referenced for a working system. So, when we have an error, it often gets repeated many times before someone takes time to go back and correct it. Many/all of the other types of Staff, for their article, use "Staves"...This may be one such case, where we've been wrong all along and didn't know it. (T/ ) 00:47, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::No, I didn't mean that the wiki should adopt the staffs spelling. That would simply invite "corrections" from the unwashed masses. It was just a note to you because your edit message seemed to imply that "staffs" was not proper English. 193.52.24.125 00:50, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::"Unwashed masses" Hehe...Well, I have been taught ever since I could first say/write the word, that "staffs" '''was not' proper English. I never thought to question the fact but you've opened my eyes. I always wondered why so many people continue to use "Staffs", if they had also been taught proper English. Could it be that they knew what you did, that it actually could be correct under some circumstances? Who knows...Anyways, I thank you much for the lesson, and I'll remember from now on to check with better authorities before automatically reflexing the "Change" button, ala SpellCheck. :) (No sarcasm meant here!) (T/ ) 00:53, 16 September 2007 (CDT) Gunnar's Hold Read the article's talk page before RVing that? Lord of all tyria 02:46, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :Goddamnit, it's Cynn all over again. For the record, I dislike it when people use outside links to Screenshots, and generally whenever some anon posts something with all CAPS or with smutty connotation it's safe to assume it is vandalism. To my defense also: Honestly, if you'd never read the talkpage of that article (why would I?), that looks at first glance to be a vandal post, easily. Whatever though, if we're gonna list it for Magi Malaquire too, then we might as well say so for Gunnar's Hold. Stupid ANet and their hormone-repressed game designers... (T/ ) 02:50, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::True, I would have RVed it, but the talk page came up on RC last night ;) Lord of all tyria 02:55, 16 September 2007 (CDT)